Breathless
by YOSHINA
Summary: One Shot: Kuroo Tetsuro - "Breathless"


div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: large; background-color: #fffffa;""[Name]?" He runs his fingers through his unkempt locks, peeking through the side window to study the lone figure on his doorstep before opening the door. "What are you doing here?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: large; background-color: #fffffa;"br /You stand trembling on the top step, your flimsy dress soaking wet and plastered to your body from the current downpour. Your hair is clinging to your face in ragged curls and he immediately notices the lack of shoes from the way you curl your brightly painted toes in the puddle forming beneath you./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: large; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: large; background-color: #fffffa;"His jaw drops as he reaches out to pull you inside, the look on your face shocking him to his core. Your lips are set in a thin line and your fingers are curled into fists that even the scheming captain wouldn't go near. He had a feeling things had turned for the worst as he watched your eyes spitting with fury./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: large; background-color: #fffffa;"br /"You son of a bitch."br /br /emAw, shit./embr /br /Kuroo paused and teetered with the sanity of letting you in. With a muttered curse, he grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you through the entrance before locking the door behind you. You quickly pushed his hand away and glared at him as you dripped in his /br /"How dare you interfere with my love life? My- My relationship with Oikawa has nothing to do with you!" You hissed as your hands clenched at your side. "You of emall /empeople who wouldn't know a relationship if it bit you in the ass!"br /br /"That's exactly my point kitten." He drew back with arms crossed and his trademark smirk surfaced. "Oikawa doesn't do relationships, and I didn't want you to have any regrets by having one with him. You of all people deserve better than that."br /br /"You don't get to have a say in my life, no matter how far we go back." If possible, his argument seemed to enrage you further and you closed the distance. "If I recall correctly, emyou/emem /emwere the one that broke up with me, remember? And the fact that I'm trying to move on to bigger and better things, doesn't mean you can just prance right on it and ruin whatever possibility I had with Tooru!"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: large; background-color: #fffffa;"br /"emTooru/em?" His smug smile deepened into a scowl at the mention of the said /br /"You can't just tell him to back off just because you still can't get over your unresolved feelings for me. I want to be happy." Fisting your hands in his shirt, you stood on tiptoes and snarled. "I deserve someone who isn't afraid to give me endless love, support, and dare I say, emamazing /emsex! Would you deny me that? Would you deny what you give yourself? I'm not a perfect china doll placed on a shelf to be played with in careful moments. I'm flesh and blood and I want love, passion and emfucking /emorgasms."br /br /The scent of fresh rain, coconut and hot female frustration snarled his senses, Kuroo fought the insanity of the moment but you battered him mercilessly. "You scared the crap out of him and now he's afraid of the idea of even being with me."br /br /"Then I was right. No man is worth your time if he can't stand up to someone who blocks what he wants."br /br /"Don't you judge him, you arrogant ass." You pushed at his chest, temper wrapped around arousal and egged him on. br /br /A low growl escaped your throat. br /br /The words hung thick and heavy in the air. A challenge and the alpha in him rose to surface where civility and politeness faded away. You vibrated with a fiery sexual tension that verged on explosive and damn you to hell and back, he was going to be the man to turn /br /He gave you one last chance as he clung to the edge of the cliff. "Okay, so you're a big girl who can make her own decisions. emFine/em, I'll stay out of your way even if you're making a big mistake. So do me and the world a favor, go home and grow the emfuck /emup."br /br /Kuroo held his breath as your eyes met his and some of madness must have shown in his face causing you to eased back a precious inch. Studying him, a small smile tugged at the corners of your lips. "Go to hell, Kuroo. I'm done with you."br /br /Satisfaction roared through him before he dropped from the edge and fell into the pit without a regret. Grasping you around the waist, he lifted you up high against his chest. Three steps forward, your back slammed against the door and his mouth was hard on yours. Unyielding, he pressed himself between your thighs and he could feel the rapid beat of your heart as you returned the kiss with equal /br /His hands moved lower, stopping at your thighs, you opened your legs, wanting him to put out the fire that was already burning between them. You gave a hungry little moan before you sunk your fingers into his unkempt hair as his lips fit perfectly against yours, supple and soft under the bruising heat of his mouth. Kuroo's head spun as he became drunk on you, diving in and out of the silky heat more and more, and just when he thought you couldn't further set his heart ablaze, you blossomed beneath the hunger and demanded your own as you clung and opened your mouth wider with your tongue meeting each of his thrust with a challenge to go deeper. He pushed you harder against the door before wrapping your thighs tighter around his hips. Shimmer with pulsing waves of arousal, the evidence pressed against the thin fabric of your dress, your face flush as a small gasp escaped the bottom of your /br /Tugging his lips away from yours, he groaned in agony before ripping down the spaghetti straps holding your soaked dress up causing one breast to popped out from the wet fabric. Desperate for more contact, his palm cupped the heavyweight with his thumb and forefinger tweaking your /br /His touch nearly left you breathless and your nails dug into his scalp as you bit down on your lower lip in a failed attempt to suppress back a moan. The sheer rawness of your arousal thickened his blood and with a curse, the scheming captain dipped his head and took your nipple deep into his mouth. Tongue swirling, he sucked and softly bit onto the erect nub while you emitted tiny mewls, arching up for /br /He held you firmly against him while he licked and teased until a forceful tug at his head brought him back up. Eye to eye, he studied your face in the light and he could see your swollen lips let out breathy little gasps as your eyes filled with a seething passion that reflected his own /br /"Tetsu," Your voice ripped out husky and broken. "What do you want from me?"br /br /"You know what I want, [Name]." His voice was low and the desire in his tone was unmistakable. "I want you. emOnly you/em."br /br /Nestling your nose onto his cheek, at his words, your heart swelled with love so strong and real that it left your face flushed with embarrassment. Your fist playfully hit his chest and he feigned pain before leaning close, stroking your hair as he nibble your ear which sent little shudders throughout your /br /"Then prove it." Your voice reverberated seductively in a /br /Wide eyes and pupils dilated with dark ebony orbs flickering with desire, Kuroo snuck a finger under your chin to lift it until your eyes met his before letting out a hearty laugh. "Don't mind if I do."/div 


End file.
